


Le cose che facevo con te

by donutgladiator



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Introspection, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Diego si trova troppo spesso sulla sedia della centrale di polizia. Eudora invece, si trova troppo spesso a sistemare i suoi casini o medicargli le ferite.Diego POV





	Le cose che facevo con te

_Questa storia partecipa al COWT_

_Missione 1  
_

 

**Le cose che facevo con te  
**

 

Sbuffò infastidito a causa di tutto il tempo passato in attesa e si agitò sulla sedia della centrale, scomoda compagna di ormai troppe giornate, cercando di spostare i polsi bloccati nelle manette, lamentandosi per il dolore quando fece un movimento troppo violento con la spalla ferita. Era ormai passata quasi un’ora e ancora nessuno veniva a parlare con lui, o ancora meglio, a liberarlo dal fastidio di quello stupido posto. In quel momento, se avesse potuto incenerire qualcuno con lo sguardo, probabilmente l’avrebbe fatto.

Alcuni dei poliziotti che conosceva dai tempi dell’accademia erano passati e l’avevano guardato soffocando una risata o con cipiglio severo, accusandolo semplicemente con lo sguardo, ma molti altri lo avevano completamente ignorato, lasciando che se la sbrigasse qualcun altro.

E quel qualcun altro doveva per forza essere lei.

Eudora Patch.

La sentì arrivare prima ancora che gli comparisse davanti, ma la ignorò fino a quando non si posizionò dinanzi a lui, la mano destra che faceva girare su un dito la chiave delle manette. La giovane donna lo stava guardando dall’alto verso il basso, con il solito cipiglio aggrottato e un sorrisetto sarcastico che la maggior parte delle volte non riusciva a interpretare.

Quella volta però, aveva ben chiaro il motivo di quel sorriso.

“Mi devi 20 dollari” disse lei come prima cosa, sedendosi di fianco a lui, agitandogli la chiave delle manette sotto gli occhi.

Anche lui sorrise e alzò le spalle, come se niente fosse.

“E se invece ti pagassi un paio di giri questa sera al bar?” domandò con nonchalance, sperando che la giovane poliziotta captasse le sue reali intenzioni.

Da quando avevano troncato la loro storia, se di storia si potesse parlare, si erano visti anche troppe volte, la maggior parte in centrale, su quelle stesse sedie.

Diego interveniva negli affari della polizia, qualcuno – a volte la donna stessa – lo arrestava per intralcio alla giustizia o azioni poco consone a un civile ed Eudora si sedeva accanto a lui, facendogli una lavata di capo e mandandolo poi a casa; minacciando che la volta successiva gli avrebbe fatto passare una notte in cella ma non mettendo ancora in atto quella sua minaccia.

Dopo qualche ora, quelle stesse sere, arrivava il messaggio di uno dei due per andare a bere qualcosa e finivano sempre con fare sesso da qualche parte – di solito casa di Eudora – perdendo poi ogni contatto fino al loro successivo incontro.

Il ciclo ricominciava ogni volta, nonostante dovesse essere l’ultima.

Potevano passare mesi dai loro occasionali ultimi incontri, ma entrambi sapevano che si sarebbero rincontrati in quella centrale di polizia o sul campo e allora scattava qualcosa tra loro e tornavano ai tempi dell’Accademia, quando le cose erano decisamente più semplici ed entrambi potevano vedersi senza rimuginare troppo su cosa significasse.

Fino a quel momento almeno.

“Non posso, ho… un appuntamento” fu la risposta di Eudora al suo invito.

Se ci fosse stata un’altra persona al suo posto avrebbe sbarrato gli occhi per la sorpresa, colpito da quell’improvvisa dichiarazione, ma Diego doveva mantenere una certa _dignità_ , come era solita chiamarla lui, così il suo volto non si mosse minimamente.

Dopo un primo istante di smarrimento, fece un breve fischio ammirato, cercando di nascondere la sensazione di fastidio che in quel momento sentiva di provare dentro il suo petto e che, purtroppo, non l’avrebbe portato da nessuna parte.

“La detective Eudora Patch ha un appuntamento” la prese in giro, non sapendo come altro reagire a quella rivelazione.

“Stai zitto.”

Diego sorrise sarcastico ma notò che l’altra era arrossita alle sue parole. Cosa avrebbe dovuto significare? Che lei era veramente interessata a quell’appuntamento?

“Vorrà dire che ti porterò i tuo venti dollari un’altra volta” decise di smettere di parlare di quella faccenda e cercò di cambiare discorso, sperando che il groppo che aveva alla gola si placasse da solo, senza che fosse costretto ad aggiungere altre parole.

Alla fine tutti e due sapevano da sempre che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato.

“Lascia stare,” sorrise lei, togliendogli le manette: “non ce n’è bisogno. Mi basta che tu non ti metta più in simili guai; almeno per un po’.”

Una smorfia sul viso di Diego, fatta mentre lei gli teneva la mano proprio a livello della ferita, le fece socchiudere gli occhi sospetta, assumendo quell’aria da detective che lui le aveva sempre rinfacciato.

“Sei ferito?” domandò, frenando la sua smania di alzarsi e facendolo di nuovo sedere sulla sedia, quasi spingendocelo.

“No. È solo un graffio.”

Si divincolò dalla sua stretta e fece per alzarsi, ma lei lo prese di nuovo per il braccio, quella volta centrando il punto esatto dove aveva la ferita, facendogli scappare un borbottio di fastidio; poi, lo trascinò di nuovo giù, in basso, su quella maledetta sedia.

“Dimmi la verità o giuro che ti lascio su questa sedia per tutta la notte.”

“Non è niente, un graffio a causa di uno dei proiettili che vagavano.”

Eudora assunse un’espressione turbata e poi, sempre tenendolo per quel braccio, lo fece alzare e lo fece entrare in una delle stanze degli interrogatori.

A nulla valsero le sue proteste, perché quando lei si impuntava con qualcosa, era difficile da smuovere e l’unica opzione disponibile per Diego era quella di scappare via il più velocemente possibile, ma per farlo, avrebbe dovuto ferire l’altra; cosa che non intendeva assolutamente fare.

Quindi, nonostante una parte di lui volesse solo teletrasportarsi, come il fratello, in un punto il più possibile lontano da lei, fu costretto a muoversi e a seguirla fino alla stanza.

“Non ti muovere.”

“Non sono un cane cui puoi ordinare cosa fare e cosa non fare!” esclamò, mentre la porta si chiudeva dietro di lei e la giovane lo lasciava di nuovo da solo, intrappolato in un altro posto.

Urlò, infastidito per tutto quello che era accaduto quella sera e poi diede un calcio alla sedia, sperando fosse un buon modo per scaricare la tensione.

Era così incazzato che avrebbe ribaltato anche il tavolo ma decise di provare a respirare e riflettere su quanto accadeva, cercando di ritrovare la calma.

Voleva andare a casa, fuggire da tutto quel casino.

Per un attimo il viso della donna che chiamava “mamma” gli balenò nella mente e fu costretto a scacciarla via. Non era il momento di pensare a lei.

Eudora tornò pochi minuti dopo, portando con sé un kit di primo soccorso.

“Mi dispiace averti fatto aspettare, sono andata a staccare la telecamera.”

Diego la guardò con sospetto e poi si sedette su una delle due sedie, portando una mano sul viso, esausto.

“Capisco che sei preoccupata per me, ma non è necessario, avrei potuto medicarmi con più tranquillità a casa.”

Eudora scosse la tesa e posò il kit sul tavolo, per poi spostare la sedia accanto a lui e fargli un sorriso gentile.

“Non ti avrei lasciato andare via senza nemmeno guardare che cosa avessi combinato.”

Lui scosse la testa e poi mandò la testa indietro, ridendo.

“Sei rimasta sempre la solita.”

Lei sembrò quasi prendersela e mise su una specie di broncio che Diego trovava in qualche modo adorabile.

“Anche tu non sei cambiato tanto, ti ficchi nei guai e poi sono io quella che deve risolvere la situazione.”

Lui sbuffò e si tolse la maglietta.

“Nessuno te l’ha chiesto in passato, o adesso.”

Lei gli prese di nuovo il braccio e osservò bene il graffio.

“Mi darà parecchio da fare questo graffio” borbottò, iniziando a prendere quello che gli serviva dalla cassetta.

Lavorò su di lui per quasi un’ora. Quando ebbe finito Diego si sentiva molto meglio rispetto prima e muoversi non gli dava più eccessivi fastidi, nonostante continuasse a pensare che la medicazione avrebbe potuto farla anche da solo a casa propria era decisamente grato all’altra.

“Grazie” borbottò, mentre rimetteva la maglia e si alzava in piedi, stufo di rimanere seduto.

“Tu avresti fatto lo stesso…” sussurrò Eudora, mentre richiudeva la cassetta del primo soccorso per poi alzarsi anche lei.

“Io l’avrei fatto meglio.”

“Ah sì?” domandò lei, con il sorriso di nuovo sulle labbra, che si allargò alla sua risposta affermativa a quella domanda.

Aprì quindi la porta e gli fece un gesto anche troppo esagerato, invitandolo a uscire, cosa che Diego non si fece ripetere due volte.

“Allora, ci vediamo.”

La giovane sorrise e alzò una mano in un gesto di saluto.

“Speriamo di non vederci più in queste situazioni.” disse, la prossima volta che verrai qui mi dovrai più di qualche bevuta al bar.

“Non ci sarà una prossima volta.”

“Dici sempre così ma poi ti ritrovo sempre su quella sedia nel corridoio, ad aspettare che qualcuno ti liberi dalle manette e ti rimandi a casa.”

Diego si spinse verso di lei e le scansò una ciocca sfuggita dei suoi capelli, portandogliela dietro l’orecchio destro, notando che il suo battito e la sua respirazione erano cambiati improvvisamente.

Le avrebbe chiesto un’ultima volta se quella sera non ci fosse stato verso per loro di vedersi, ma evitò, conscio che non sarebbe stata la scena giusta.

“Almeno mi accerto di come stanno i miei ex compagni” sorrise sarcastico e poi si allontanò, notando che l’altra abbassava lo sguardo, e si domandò a cosa stesse pensando.

“Potresti semplicemente farti sentire ogni tanto mandando un messaggio o un telegramma o un _piccione_ viaggiatore.”

“Na! Le cose normali non fanno per me, lo sai” aggiunse, alzando le spalle per poi iniziare a camminare. Doveva andare via, altrimenti avrebbe fatto qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito e avrebbe detto parole che non sarebbero dovute essere pronunciate.

“Già…” aggiunse, “allora alla prossima Diego.”

Decise di non girarsi verso di lei, e optò semplicemente per alzare la mano sinistra, facendole un cenno di saluto, continuando a camminare per uscire, finalmente, dalla centrale di polizia.

 

Il suono di un messaggio sul suo cellulare lo fece svegliare dal torpore in cui era caduto.

Con gli occhi ancora stanchi allungò una mano per afferrarlo e vide il nome della donna, sotto, un breve messaggio.

"Ci vediamo a casa mia tra un'ora."

Diego sorrise e lanciò il cellulare sul letto, iniziando a prepararsi.

 


End file.
